


Primal

by snarkysweetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is alone in his room, having fantasies when Tonks walks in and catches him, turning his fantasies and so much more in to a reality, revealing a very dominating, animalistic side to Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

Remus let out a small groan, his eyes clamped shut as his slick, sweaty hand, closed into a fist, moved over his throbbing cock. He bit his lip, trying to remember in perfect detail the way Tonks had looked in the skirt earlier; perfect, white, creamy thighs that would probably feel wonderful wrapped around his face, waist too, probably.

And those breasts, Merlin, he could think about them for days. The way her shirts always fit to their rounded shape, perfectly, showing off just a bit of her nipples. Remus wasn’t sure she even owned a bra. He didn’t care, one less thing for him to have to take off to get to them.

His hand moved faster, his brow furrowing as he imagined her hair; not short, like she usually wore it, but long, sleek, and falling over his body and over her shoulders, running down her back. Remus almost reached out to run his hand over the delicate skin before remembering he was alone.

“Shite,” he muttered, his fantasies getting away from him. He’d always been an imaginative bloke, but Tonks encouraged it, dressing the way she did. How he’d love to run his hands up those smooth thighs before pulling her down to him, their bodies crushing together-

Remus groaned; he was so bloody close, just one more momen-

He heard a gasp from the doorway and his eyes shot open. _Fuck_ …

Tonks stared back at him, her mouth slightly open. Did she have to look like that? All Remus could think about was how wonderful that mouth would look wrapped around his dick. His member twitched. _Fuck_ , fuck, fuck…. What in the hell was she doing?

The door was now shut and Tonks was over him, her hand over his.

“Nymphadora-I-“

“Shut up Remus,” she told him, crushing her lips against his, bringing his hand up to her thigh, running it up her skirt before letting them roam where they pleased. She broke the kiss and tossed her shirt off.

Remus groaned. They looked even better than he could have ever imagined. Forgetting all the excuses he wanted to give her about why this was wrong, he leaned forward and took one of those deliciously rosy nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it before sucking on it greedily, moving a hand over the other, kneading it like a dying man who hadn’t been with a woman in years, which he probably was, seeing as he hadn’t.

Tonks arched her back, leaning her head back, moaning against his touch. “Fuck yes, Remus.” She moaned, her hand pumping over him.

Hearing his name come out of her lips in that way broke Remus a bit, he knew now he no longer had any control left when it came to this bloody persistent woman. Remus pushed her flat on her back before crawling off the bed, watching her like an alpha male would the alpha female.

Tonks watched him with surprise on her face, but her eyes, they showed off how much she wanted him. Remus wasn’t going to disappoint, not now.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the edge of the mattress, ripping her panties off with force before burying his face between her sweet, sweet thighs, sniffing; Merlin, she was already wet and it was the most magnificent scent he’d ever encountered.  He felt her legs wrap around his shoulders and sunk his tongue into her warm, wet fold, lapping at her juices. He brought his hand up to pinch and rub against her clit, pushing a finger into her, his tongue still working her, hungrily.

Tonks was writhing against him, her fists balled around his bed covers, small, panting moans coming out of her mouth. Remus sped up, making her cry out a bit, her pants coming in quicker breaths.

Remus moaned against her, she tasted better than anything he had ever had in his entire life. He wanted so badly to make her cum right that moment, but he wanted to hear her beg him for it; let her prove how much she wanted him. She’d been telling him for months, now she could really _show_ him.

Remus pulled away from her, causing her to whine. “Remus, no… don’t stop, please,” she pleaded, her face scrunched up, her teeth tearing into her lower lip.

“Who said I was done with you?” He told her, his voice deep and husky; he didn’t even recognize it. Tonks sat up on her elbows, smiling a bit. Remus moved his hand over her body, being sure to trace her curves, making her shiver under his touch.

“Turn around.” He demanded, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to fight off the beast inside, it had been a long time since Remus had let him take over, but he couldn’t; both sides of him were joined and he couldn’t separate them until he was done with her. “And hair… longer.” He told her, the pink not working for him.

“All right, _Professor_ Lupin,” she told him, biting her lip with a playful smile, clearly liking this new side of him. Her hair morphed into its natural form, long, blond, just past those epic tits. Merlin, he hoped those were the real thing and not morphed, he’d die.

Tonks turned away from him, getting onto her knees, shaking her bum at him a bit before turning to watch him, her hair tossing as she did so. Remus watched as the strands fell onto her skin. _Bloody brilliant_.

Remus moved his knees onto the bed, hovering over her before lifting her skirt, running his hands over her bottom, lowering his lips down and placing soft kisses there before taking a harsh bite. He groaned into her skin as she let out a small yelp.

“Yes… punish me,” she moaned, causing another groan to come out of Remus. She wanted to play games, didn’t she? He knew how to play.

Remus moved his lips up, biting at another bit of flesh before pulling away; looking at the red marks he’d left. Not red enough.

“Punish you? Have you been a naughty girl then?” He asked, pulling his hand back and then giving her a hard slap.

Tonks made another yelp, but this time, tried to hold it back. She gave him a nod. “Yes, sir, been up late at night, having wicked fantasies about my Defense professor, bloody sexy little fuck he is.” She moaned.

Remus gave her another hard slap, on the other cheek; they were both bright red now. “Did I tell you to speak out of turn?” He asked, moving his hand up and into her hair, twisting a few strands into his fingers before taking a fistful and pulling her back, against him. “What kind of fantasies?” He asked, moving his free hand around her body, over her chest, torso, and the dipping it between her thighs.

“I-fuck,” Tonks let out a small grunt. “I-this,” she said after a few moments of trying to find words. Pity, Remus had taken her for more of a talker. He’d get it out of her.

He tugged on her hair again, pushing two fingers into her. “This?” He asked.

“Yes! That... but not your fingers.” She told him, biting her lip again.

“No?” He asked, removing them. “With what then?” He asked, running his teeth over her shoulder blades harshly.

“That bloody brilliant cock of yours!” She blurted out. Just like Tonks.

“Someone as gorgeous as you should have to be up in this old house wanking,” she told him, looking back at him, her eyes a bit dangerous. She leaned back and bit at his lower lip, tugging it a bit before kissing him. “He should be throwing me down and having his way with me.” She whispered, breaking the kiss.

Remus closed his eyes and leaned into her, kissing her neck tenderly for a moment before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him roughly. He moved one hand between them, readying himself before thrusting into her.

Remus cried out a bit, she felt more brilliant than he could have ever imagined in his fantasies. She was warm and wet and tight and brilliant and Remus didn’t care if she had probably morphed her way into making this a perfect fit. He thrust into her for a few moments, listening to her small pants, growling.

“Was this what you had in mind? Or this?” He asked, pulling out of her completely and pushing her back onto her back, bringing her leg over him before thrusting into her again.

“Yes, both, just don’t fucking stop.” Tonks lectured, moving up and kissing him roughly, her fingers moving over his shoulder, her nails clawing as she went, leaving behind a trail of blood. “And make it harder, I can take it.” She bit into lip, causing him to curse aloud.

He pulled her closer, pounding into her with more force. He moved his lips to her neck, biting her in several places as she continued to claw at him, the force behind it increasing as his thrusts intensified.

Remus cursed a bit, knowing he wasn’t going to make it much longer, not considering his earlier activity, he would just have to make sure he made her come with him when he went.

He moved one hand down and under her bum, pushing himself into her with complete force, feeling her walls clench around him. She liked force, good; he could work with that. Remus moved his other hand between them, pinching at her nipples, twisting and pulling them as she called him name. He muttered hers in response, his hand trailing down to where their bodies were joined, his thumb and forefinger working together to stimulate her even more.

Her body gave a shudder and she clenched around him once more. Bloody woman needed to stop with that if she wanted him to last any longer.

“Fuck, Remus, bloody amazing cock,” she muttered, crying out a moment later, her entire body tensing and Remus sighed in relief, finally.

Remus brought his hands back to her waist, increasing his speed, making her moan and cry out even more. “Stay with me woman,” he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips with his, he wanted to feel her cum again, just to prove that he could.

She brought her nails down to his bum and Remus groaned, spilling into her, not able to help it anymore. He kept going until he couldn’t anymore and pulled out of her quickly, pulling her down on top of him as he lay back, panting.

“Bloody hell, Tonks…what were you even doing here?” He asked after a moment, not really caring, but what the hell else were you supposed to say to a woman after that?

Tonks’ fingers were trailing over his chest. “Oh… I could hear your panting from down the hall, this house carries noise, you know. I came to investigate, thought I couldn’t possibly be hearing correctly, good thing I’m so curious.” She told him innocently, kissing his chest and moving her lips down his body.

“What are you doing?” He asked, watching her with amusement.

“Oh, seeing how good you really are, Professor.” She told him, wrapping her mouth around him.

Remus leaned back and watched, this was going to be a bloody brilliant night.


End file.
